Newsies Theatre
by m-e lee12
Summary: Basically, this is me being bored in biology. I think I attempted to be funny. But you wont know until you READ IT.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Don't own newsies. Disney does. The DirectorLee in the story refers to me, myself, not Spike Lee, or any other director whose last (or first) name may be lee.  
  
This is a result of me being extremely bored in biology...

* * *

**Narrator**: _(with slight British accent)_ Ah, hello and welcome to Newsie Theatre. Tonight we explore the world of love loss and devotion. So stay with us as we experience the classic story or Cinderella in the Newsies' universe. Tonight playing Cinderella will be Spot Conlon. As the evil Stepmother we have Dutchy. It is a bit out of character for him to be evil, I know. We are all very excited here at Newsie theatre to see how he does in this acting challenge. Next we have our very own Jack Kelly in his typical role of prince charming. Racetrack Higgins will be playing the part of FairyGodmother. Oscar and Morris Delancy have taken the rolse of the ugly step sisters. So sit back and I hope you enjoy our highly acclaimed rendition of Cinderella here and Newsie Theatre.  
  
_(curtain rises) (we see Spot/Cinderella sitting forlournly in the corner, a broom held loosely between his fingers) (Dutchy/Stepmother enters)_  
  
**DutchyMom**: CinderSpot! What are you doing? This place should have been swept hours ago!  
  
**CinderSpot:** _(meekly)_ Oh, I'm sorry mother. I must have started daydreaming again.  
  
**DutchyMom:** Well stop it! Dreams are silly things. You should forget all about them.  
  
_(CinderSpot stands and begins to sweep) (DutchyMom exits) (DelancySisters enter)  
_  
**MorrisSister:** _(in a reluctant and normal voice)_ Oh, CinderSpot, must you kick up the dirt like that?  
  
**DirectorLee:** _(offstage)_ Morris! Get in character!  
  
**MorrisSister:** _(repeats line in a high squeeky voice)_ Oh, CinderSpot! Must you kick up the dust like that?  
  
**OscarSister:** _(snickers at MorrisSister's voice)  
_  
**MorrisSister:** _(shoves OscarSister)_ Shut up!  
  
**OscarSister:** _(shoves back)  
_  
**DirectorLee:** _(whispers sharply from offstage)_ Break it up you two!  
  
**OscarSister:** _(stops after giving MorrisSister one last shove)_ CinderSpot, you are so ugly! It's a good thing you have us to keep you.  
  
**MorrisSister:** Yeah, no one else would want you...you pansy!  
  
**DirectorLee:** _(shuffles through script) _Hey, that's not-  
  
**CinderSpot:** _(stands up)_ Wha'd you say?  
  
**MorrisSister:** _(steps forward)_ You heard me!  
  
**CinderSpot:** Why I oughta...(_reaches for cane. Realizes he left it backstage) (runs offstage)_  
  
**DirectorLee:** Get back onstage!  
  
**CinderSpot:** But he...  
  
**DirectorLee:** NO! get on there NOW! This is live gosh darn it!  
  
**CinderSpot:** _(walks back onstage, fists clenched)_ I could take you if I wanted ta...  
  
**DirectorLee:** _(offstage)_ Spot! Character!  
  
**CinderSpot:** _(in a much sweeter voice)_ I think I am beautiful.  
  
**OscarSister:** Well you're not.  
  
_(Itey makes an entrance here, giving the performance of his life)_  
  
**MessengerItey:** _(very dramatically)_ I HAVE a message from the PRINCE! _(bows deeply)  
_  
**OscarSister:** _(snickers)_ Thanks. _(snickers some more)_  
  
**DirectorLee:** CHARACTER!  
  
**OscarSister:** _(stops laughing abruptly) (reads the note)_ Oh my goodness! The Prince is asking for the prettiest girls in the land!  
  
_(silence)_  
  
**DirectorLee:** _(sharp whisper)_ Morris!  
  
_(more silence)  
_  
**DirectorLee:** MORRIS!  
  
**MorrisSister:** _(shuffles feet reluctantly) (mutters)_ I hate this line- _(smiles)_ That means us! We're the prettiest girls in the land.  
  
**CinderSpot:** Oh my! I've never been to see the castle!  
  
**OscarSister:** Silly girl! You are not invited! _(Shoves CinderSpot, who begins to shove back)  
_  
**DirectorLee:** SPOT!  
  
**CinderSpot:** _(hangs head)_ Ok.  
  
**OscarSister:** _(cackles evily)_ HAHAHA!  
  
_(DelancySisters exit)  
_  
**End Scene 1**


	2. Scene 2

**Disclaimer:** See beginning of story.  
  
**A/N:** You folks are very lucky. Because even though I don't have Biology any more (yay summer!) I still managed to be bored enough to add on to this story.  
  
**Cassies-Grandma:** I know, some of my most brilliant ideas come from biology. Especially when they force you to watch icky videos on how worms reproduce or something. And I'm happy to have amused you.  
  
**Buttons:** Thank you! I hope you think the next scene is as funny........hmm I suppose we shall see...  
  
**NW:** hehe. Yes I definitely did the casting with you in mind! Cus I definitely wasn't gonna make Sarah cinderella, so I figured if I was gonna do slash (even half-slash like this) I might as well do ...Spack...is that what we're calling it? Hmm...luv you fudgehead!  
  
**Brownie**: you are a ver silly child....which I love dearly! Omigosh. We were renting movies today and I was just, you know, browsing around aimlessly cus I didn't really have anything specific to get and then boom right in front of me is Velvet Goldmine! I really wanted to pick it up and look at it, but my dad was standing right there, and I don't know what he would have thought about that....hehe.  
  
I think I just set new levels of insomnia for myself. I am now (fully awake) writing this at two in the morning. (my mom thinks I'm asleep) tehe

* * *

**Scene 2  
**  
**Narrator:** Thank you once again for tuning into Newsies Theatre. Last week we left our Cinderella as her sisters refused to let her attend the Prince's ball. Stick with us as we see the story unfold. And also for the entrance of the Fairy Godmother.  
  
_(curtain rises) (we see CinderSpot crying in the garden)  
_  
**CinderSpot:** _(weeps)_  
  
_(enter Fairy Godmother)_  
  
**FairyRace:** Heya der. Whattsa mattah?  
  
**CinderSpot:** Who are you? _(sniff)_  
  
**FairyRace:** S'not impoahtant. So, anyt'ing you wanna get off yore chest?  
  
**CinderSpot:** My Stepmother and Oscar n'  
  
**DirecterLee:** SPOT!  
  
**CinderSpot:** Er, my Stepsisters wont let me go to the Prince's party. _(sniffle) (sob)  
_  
**FairyRace:** I got just the remedy foah dat. A little bit a magic!  
  
**CinderSpot:** What? But how?  
  
**FairyRace:** Didn't I tell ya? _(CinderSpot shakes his head)_ Well den, I'se yore Fairy Godmoddah!  
  
**CinderSpot:** Amazing! What can you do?  
  
**FairyRace:** _(changes mice into horses)_  
  
**CinderSpot:** Oooooooo.  
  
**FairyRace:** _(changes a pumpkin into a carriage)  
_  
**CinderSpot:** Aaaaahhhh.  
  
**FairyRace:** _(changes CinderSpot's old rags into a beautiful new dress)  
_  
**CinderSpot:** Oh! It's wonderful!  
  
**StagehandNW:** _(notices that CinderSpot looks a bit too comfortable in his fancy, frilly, new dress and snickers evily)_  
  
**CinderSpot:** YAY! Surely now I can go to the ball.  
  
**FairyRace:** Of coahse...and stop callin' me Shirly.  
  
**DirecterLee:** Racetrack! Stick to the script!  
  
**FairyRace:** Sorry, I just hadta! _(clears throat) (is very serious)_ Yes, but be sure to be back by midnight because I'm on magical probation and can only use enough to last ya 'till then.  
  
**CinderSpot:** Ok. And thank you very much!  
  
_(rides off to castle)_  
  
**FairyRace:** Whew. I'm glad that's over with. _(yells)_ 'Ey Pie, got any coffee left back in da green room?  
  
**DirectorLee:** Race! We. Are. Still. On air!  
  
**FairyRace.** Oh. Sorry.  
  
_(stikes a pleasant pose until the curtain closes)_  
  
**End Scene 2**


	3. Scene 3

**Disclaimer:** What I said at the beginning...AND I completely forgot to say I don't own Cinderella..cus I don't. Hmm, I'm not sure who does...but it's not me!  
  
**A/N:** Awighty, this was officially written at 2 o'clock this morning (my insomnia was kicking in major)....so...yeah...  
  
**Leh Sundance:** Thank you! I'm glad my story has some entertainment value;)  
  
**Rubix:** No need to censor yourself, dearie. Free speech is a must!  
  
**Fantasy:** Wow! I'm glad you liked it so much. I only hope the next chappies can live up to the first...  
  
**Buttons:** (squeels) Making people laugh is SO much fun;)  
  
**Brownie:** Patience, my love. Your cameo is soon to come...this chappie actually...hehe, we most definitely need a new way to say goodbye...teehee

* * *

**Scene 3**  
  
**Narrator:** Ah. I am glad to see you all back here at Newsie Theatre. Now, we are on to scene 3 which is a wonderful scene with some lovely acting.  
  
**CameraGuyBrownie:** _(is heard laughing insanely from behind the camera. Laughs so hard she drops the camera, falls over, and blacks out. Is quickly replaced by Specs, who was conveniently standing nearby)  
_  
**Narrator:** Ahem. Well, this week we reach a climactic point in the story. Cinderella's trip to the Prince's ball. Let's take a look, shall we?  
  
_(curtain rises) (we see the front of the Prince's castle)_  
  
**CinderSpot:** Finally. I'm here! Thank you! _(waves to a non-existant carriage offstage)_ Ok. _(takes a deep breath)_ Here I go.  
  
_(CinderSpot, oddly enough, turns a funny shade of purple)_  
  
**DirectorLee:** Spot! Breath out!  
  
**CinderSpot:** _(exhales)_  
  
**DirectorLee:** _(mutters)_ Dumb blonde.  
  
**CinderSpot:** What?  
  
**DirectorLee:** _(sweetly)_ Nothing....um, character!  
  
**CinderSpot:** Oh yeah, Ahem _(repeats line)_ Ok, here I go.  
  
_(after a nifty set change we see CinderSpot entering the ball room)_  
  
**CinderSpot:** Oh no! My sisters!  
  
_(DelancySisters enter)_  
  
**OscarSister:** Oh my, who is that girl?  
  
**MorrisSister:** Looks like CinderSpot if ya ask me. _(notices DirectorLee glaring madly offstage)_ ...I mean, that is...I have NO idea, she sure does look lovely though.  
  
**OscarSister:** Look! Look! It's the Prince!  
  
_(PrinceJack enters grandly, and grinning stupidly)_  
  
**PrinceJack:** So many women so little time. Who should I start with?  
  
_(wanders through crowd) (notices CinderSpot)  
_  
**PrinceJack:** _(bows)_ May I have this dance?  
  
**CinderSpot:** _(blushes)_ Of course.  
  
_(they dance)_  
  
**PrinceJack:** So, do you get out here often?  
  
**CinderSpot:** Oh, once in a while. Lovely party isn't it? ...Jack? JACK!  
  
**PrinceJack:** _(is destracted be an extra's neclace) _Ooooo Shiney!  
  
**CinderSpot:** Jack! Focus!  
  
**PrinceJack:** _(snaps out of it)_ Oh, yes, erm, Quite a lovely party. Would you like to go for a walk?  
  
**CinderSpot:** Alright.  
  
_(another nifty set change) (we see them out on the terrace)_  
  
**PrinceJack:** You know, it's funny, I've just met you, but it seems like I've...O! A penny!  
  
**DirectorLee:** JACK!  
  
**PrinceJack:** Er, that is...It seems like I've known you my whole life.  
  
**CinderSpot:** _(smiles)_ Well, I-  
  
_(is cut off by a clock ringing 13)_  
  
**DirectorLee:** What?! Somebody fix that clock. Now!  
  
**CinderSpot:** Oh dear! I must leave.  
  
**PrinceJack:** Wait! I don't even know your name!  
  
**CinderSpot:** I'm so terribly sorry. _(heads offstage) (realizes his glass slipper is still on his foot) (gives it s few kicks until it falls off) (finally exits)  
  
_**DirectorLee:** Oh dear Lord.  
  
**PrinceJack:** _(notices slipper)_ I will find that girl. Then I will marry her! Because I love her!....Hey, this slipper is really shiney! Woo!  
  
**SetCrewPieEater:** Hey that's my line.  
  
**PrinceJack:** Oh, sorry...YAY!  
  
**SetCrewPieEater:** Much better.  
  
**PrinceJack:** No sweat.  
  
_(blackout)_  
  
**End Scene 3**


End file.
